fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
PPH: Omenta's Hospital - Episode 10
Six hours later, Pacentus and Lentus arrived at Omenta with Racitus and Kacity and are taken to the Queen’s Palace for emergency medical attention. At the same moment, Ascentus and Sylority arrived with Sprantus. After one hour of arrival, Lentus is healed completely, while Pacentus remains hooked up to a bed with a transparent lid over top of him. A pinkish purple energy enters Pacentus’ body, healing him. Sprantus, Kacity, Ascentus, and Sylority sit by Pace, waiting for him to wake up, while Racitus stands with his arms crossed beside them. Lentus is still being checked out in another room... Kacity: “And that’s what happened.” Sylority: “Where were all your classmates?” Kacity: “Hiding inside the emergency exit encase Brutantus came back inside the classroom.” Ascentus: “Ugh, and these are our future warriors.” Kacity: “Pretty much,” she said, throwing them under the bus. “If they helped Pace, he would be alright.” Sylority: “Well, thank you for your bravery.” Kacity: Speechless for a few seconds, “Thank you, Sylority,” she ultimately said. Ascentus: “She didn’t do much though,” he said. Sylority: “She did more than anyone else,” she replied. “This what we want to hear and Holomakus would agree if he was still here.” Ascentus: “I know, but,” he responded back. Sylority: “You wanted more bravery?” she asked. Ascentus: “A lot more bravery,” he said, “Pace wouldn’t be in this situation otherwise.” Sprantus: “I wish I could have been there,” he said, “I could have helped him, I was just needed at home.” Sylority: “Sprantus, please don’t beat yourself up about not being there. We have to be grateful he’s expected to make a full recovery by tomorrow.” Ascentus: “The rest of your classmates should have helped him.” A door to the room opens. Nurse Cynthia: “The queen would like to speak with you, Ascentus and Sylority.” Ascentus: “Great,” he replied, getting out of his chair. Sylority: “We’ll be back,” she says before Ascentus helps her out of her chair like the gentleman he is. Ascentus and Sylority exit the room and Cynthia closes the door behind them. They walk down the hallway. Kacity: “I thought Pace’s father would be cooler,” she said. Sprantus: “He’s really awesome,” he told Kacity, “but I think there’s something going on right now. They took both their spacecrafts up here and now that they’re talking to the Omenta’s queen, something has to be going on.” Kacity: “Racitus, do you know if anything’s going on?” Racitus shakes his head from side to side twice. Kacity: “Maybe we could find the room they’re in and listen to what the queen and them are talking about,” she suggested. Sprantus: “No, we cannot eavesdrop,” he shot her suggest down, “If we need to know, we’ll find out. Otherwise, we have no reason to know whatever they’re discussing.” Kacity: “We have a reason, we’re Speporans too.” Sprantus: “We’re not going anywhere.” Kacity: “Maybe you’re not, but I’m going to go find out,” she says with sass and starts getting out of her chair. Racitus walks in front of the door. Sprantus: “Looks like you’re staying.” Kacity: “Unfortunately,” she says as she sits back down. Sprantus: “Thanks Racitus.” Kacity: “Seriously, don’t you guys want to know?” she asked again. Sprantus: “We already said no, besides, why are you here? Last time I checked, you were one of Brutantus’ followers and ignored us.” Kacity: “I was, I’m not anymore. I was wrong to follow him and ignore you guys as if you didn’t exist, but I always had bit of a crush on Pace.” Sprantus: “I don’t believe you.” Kacity: “I’m telling you the truth.” Sprantus: “You having a crush on Pace, yeah right.” Kacity: “I really do,” she said, “I’m here right now.” Sprantus: “You could be here just to see if he’s alright and then ignore him again.” Lentus: Walks into the room after being checked out with his armor on, “what are you two arguing about?” he asked. Sprantus: “Apparently she suddenly has a crush on Pace,” he replied. Kacity: “I really do, he doesn’t believe me,” she replied also. Lentus: “You kids,” he said, “Sprantus, why did you skip class? It was pretty eventful.” Sprantus: “My parents needed me,” he responded. Lentus: “For what?” Sprantus: “I had to help repair my home’s security system.” Lentus: “Alright, don’t skip my class again,” he told Sprantus as he walked towards Racitus. “Thank you, Racitus, for taking care of Brutantus. He could have killed someone if you didn’t knock him out.” Racitus: “You’re welcome.” Lentus: “Now, if you’d excuse me, I need to go see Ascentus and Sylority.” Racitus takes a few steps to the left, excusing Lentus. Kacity: “Can I come?” she asked. Lentus: “If you have a crush on Pace, I suggest you stay here.” Sprantus: “They’re talking to Omenta’s queen.” Lentus: “Why?” Sprantus: “We don’t know.” Lentus: “Well, let me go find out then,” he said before leaving the room. Sprantus: “Do you two have anything you want to talk about?” Racitus shakes his head. Kacity: “No,” she replied. Five minutes later, Nurse Cynthia returns to the room. She walks over to the purple hologram monitors to check on Pacentus’ condition… Nurse Cynthia: “Everything looks good, his back is still in the process of being healed, but he’s on track to be awake tomorrow afternoon or earlier,” she said. Kacity: “Great!” she shouted with joy. Sprantus: “No need to shout,” he told Kacity. Nurse Cynthia: “No, she should shout,” she told Sprantus. Doctor Splite: Enters the room from his office, “What’s this about shouting?” he asked. Nurse Cynthia: “It’s nothing.” Doctor Splite: “Update on Pace?” Nurse Cynthia: “Why there was shouting, he’ll be awake tomorrow afternoon if not any earlier.” Doctor Splite: “Good,” he said, “Cynthia, your father would be proud of you.” Fifteen minutes later, Pace’s parents and Lentus return to the room. They all stare at Pacentus, silent for at least five minutes. Sylority holds Pacentus’ unconscious hand through a hole on the side of the hard recovery container on top of the bed… Sprantus: “Pace’s going to be alright,” he said, breaking the silence, but not getting any response back. Ascentus: After another five minutes or so, “How do we tell them?” he asked. Kacity: “What’s wrong?” she asked. Ascentus: “Spepora is being invaded by the same species that invaded Omenta and more,” he told them. Sprantus: “What?!” he shouts in disbelief before continuing with major concern, “Are you serious? This cannot be happening!” Ascentus: “It’s happening tomorrow afternoon, Sprantus,” he added. Kacity: “No,” she said as tears rolled down her face. Ascentus: “Sylority, Lentus, and I will be leaving soon so we can get back to Spepora by tomorrow morning.” Racitus walks in front of Ascentus. Ascentus: “I’m sorry, Racitus, I know you want to help defend Spepora, but we need at least one of our warriors to survive. We’re leaving you here, I want you here for Pace.” Racitus nods and moves out of Ascentus’ way. Ascentus: “Thank you for your understanding,” he told Racitus, “I have another mission for you four. This mission will be difficult; this mission is typically for Elite Guardians, but I honestly don’t know if Spepora will survive.” Sylority: “Ascentus, we will protect Spepora from any catastrophe and live to defend our home again.” Ascentus: “I’m not holding any hope because if we do fail, there needs to be a back up plan in place. The plan is for you four to protect all other planets from danger. Your mission will be to visit as many planets as you possibly can in this galaxy and provide aid. None of this is in stone yet, but I want you to know this ahead of time. I’ve sent the mission details to Anicie for revision and additional work before Sylority and I arrived; you four will go there once Pace is allowed to leave. Understood?” Sprantus: “Understood.” Ascentus: “This will be the most difficult thing any of you will ever do in your life, but with enough work and unity, you will be successful.” Sylority: “We’re leaving a spacecraft for you four, but only Pacentus can active it. You four must travel to Anicie; do not travel to Spepora no matter what reason. Understood?” Kacity: “Understood.” Sylority: “Thank you.” Ascentus: “Sprantus, Racitus, and Kacity, thank you for your ears.” Lentus: “It’s been an honor teaching you,” he said, “I wish the best of luck to you if we fail.” Kacity: “It’s been an honor being your student,” she replies. Sprantus: “Best of luck to you three.” Lentus: “Cynthia, thank you for your care.” Nurse Cynthia: “You’re welcome,” she tells Lentus. Sylority: “Cynthia, thank you for taking care of our son, Ascentus and I appreciate your work.” Nurse Cynthia: “It’s been a pleasure, thank you,” she tells Sylority and Ascentus. Ascentus: Silent for a moment, “I want you four to be there for each other no matter what, understood?” Racitus: “Understood,” he answered for Kacity, Sprantus, Pace, and himself. Ascentus: “Lentus, Telan warriors should be waiting outside our spacecraft. Let them inside, we’ll be out in a few minutes.” Lentus: “Alright, sir,” he turns around and walks to the door. Ascentus: “Thank you,” he says. Lentus: “You’re welcome,” he replied before opening the door and leaving the room. Ascentus: “Do you have any questions?” Sprantus: “Are you sure you don’t want any of us going with you?” he asked. Ascentus: “I would like to bring Racitus and you with us, but it’s better for you both to stay here with Pace,” he says, “Both of you are Pace’s friends and if we die, I feel like he’ll need you two around. Kacity, I’ve never seen you with Pace, so I don’t know if you could comfort him as well as Sprantus and Racitus can.” Kacity: “I understand,” she says to Ascentus. Ascentus: “Sylority, any final words before we leave?” Sylority: She nods before speaking, “No matter what happens, you four need to be a team through thick and thin. Become a diverse team throughout your mission, and do not leave anyone out. If we fail to save Spepora, the rest of the galaxy will be in your hands.” Racitus, Sprantus, and Kacity are speechless from the importance of their mission and stare at Ascentus and Sylority. Ascentus: “Thank you for your cooperation and understanding, I wish things weren’t under these circumstances,” he says before looking over at Sylority, “Honey, it’s time for us to go.” Doctor Splite: Running out of his office, “Before you leave, take this!” he shouts. Doctor Splite runs to Ascentus and hands him a bag. “Inside you’ll find healers, just place the back of one on an injury and press the button on top. They should heal any injury within a few minutes, but no injury will be completely healed.” Ascentus: “Thank you, these will be very useful in our fight. Your gift will bring much gratitude from our warriors,” he tells Doctor Splite before turning to Sylority, “Let’s get going, we need to be back on Spepora as soon as possible.” Doctor Splite: “You’re welcome and best of luck. If any of your warriors need medical attention, send them here and we’ll give them immediate help.” Ascentus: “Will do.” Doctor Splite walks back to his office. Sylority: “Alright,” she says, staring at Pace’s face. “Pace, your father and I love you and always will. Good luck and we hope to see you awake soon.” Sylority kisses the plastic material between her and Pace’s forehead, and lets Pace’s hand go. Ascentus: “Good luck to you three, stay safe and we hope to see you soon,” he tells Racitus, Kacity, and Sprantus. “Cynthia, thank you again and make sure Pace gets our messages.” Nurse Cynthia: “It’s been an honor, I will make sure he receives your messages.” Sylority: Walking over to Cynthia and hugs her, “Thank you.” Nurse Cynthia: “You’re welcome,” she replies. Sylority stops hugging Cynthia and hugs Kacity, Racitus, and Sprantus, Ascentus shakes their hands afterwards, and they leave together holding hands. [[PPH: Omenta's Reinforcements - Episode 11|'PPH: Omenta's Reinforcements - Episode 11']] Have any thoughts on PPH: Omenta's Hospital - Episode 10 or any suggestions? Comment below and let me know! I appreciate any feedback you can provide. Category:Pacentus: Path to Heroship Category:Pacentus Category:Ascentus Category:Sylority Category:Kacity Category:Sprantus Category:Racitus Category:Lentus Category:Cynthia Category:Doctor Splite Category:Episode on Omenta